


Luxury

by LuckyHELPful



Category: Naruto
Genre: . It was written at four am., F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's basically just the words: and her he but, my friend told me to post this, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: He was a luxury she couldn't afford





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep deprived it was 4am. This story contains mostly the words: and, he, she, and but.

She makes the mistake of looking in his eyes when she breaks his heart. And it causes hers to break a little bit too.

She tells him he's too young, too unscarred, too naive for a girl like her.  He makes her worry about other things than her brothers. He makes her fear that one day she'll have to choose between him and her siblings and she's scared of what the answer will be. 

She's scared and she's running away he yells at her. He calls out that while he might be a crybaby she is a coward. A scared little girl running away from the one thing in life that could make her selfish. Because her brothers have always been her first and only priority. Always them, but he's something for herself, something that would benefit her not her siblings and she can't take it.  

All of it's true she knows but she also knows that he is a luxury she can't afford. Love is not in the hand life has dealt her. Despite that, for the first time in her life, she wants to damn her brothers and jump into his arms. But she doesn't, she keeps her feet planted firmly on the ground. While he tells her to (wo)man the fuck up and love him the way she wants to. The way he loves her. But she shakes her head she has to go soon, the longer she says in front of him the harder it gets. 

He knows it's no use now so he kisses her one last time. It's not soft, or sweet, or lazy like his usual ones. It's full of hatred and hurt and anger and her lips sting when he pulls away. 

Her face just a bit sore from where he gripped. When he walks away she knows this is the end he's not one to chase something that doesn't want to be chased. He's too lazy for that, he tried to get her to stay and she declined.  He's done, this much she knows and she sucks it up and pretends it doesn't hurt enough to cry. Because she has to be strong, crying is another luxury she can't afford.


End file.
